


Oscars

by ArletteFernsby



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArletteFernsby/pseuds/ArletteFernsby
Relationships: Mogami Kyoko/Tsuruga Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Oscars

“And today, for the biggest award of the year. The Academy Award for the Best Actress! Here are our nominations!” 

The screen projected a few video clips as everyone anxiously waited for the results. In a few minutes, they ended and the announcer spoke again. 

“And now, the winner of this year’s academy award for best actress…. Is……” the announcer trailed off, carefully peeling off the top of the envelope before pulling out the folded piece of paper. 

“MOGAMI KYOKO!” 

Cheers erupted through the audience as Kyoko rose from her seat, shocked. Beside her was Kuon, who held her hand the entire time. She walked towards the stage, stunned. As she took the award from the host, tears spilled from her eyes, as she sobbed uncontrollably for a few seconds before her quick recovery.

She quickly made her way to the podium for her speech. 

“I… I’m honoured to be able to receive this award. It’s the greatest honour to get to hold this, for any actress around the world. As you all know, I’m from Japan. I grew up without a father, and a mother who I hope I’m making proud at this moment. Growing up, I always yearned for my mother’s praise, and I never let that desire go until highschool. As a young girl, I was in love with my childhood friend and now, the top musician Fuwa Sho, who I’d like to thank very much. He taught me so much--- from not crying in front of uncomfortable people to breaking my heart after leading me on for so long, ouch, I’m truly thankful.” At this, Kyoko paused to wipe away some tears before continuing.   
“In my childhood, I met a fairy prince in the forest. His name was Corn, and he told me he couldn’t spread his wings, because he was always overshadowed by his father. This young boy let me cry in front of him, and comforted me. Even though it was only for a short time, I cherish the memories we shared in the forest. Little did I know back then, this young fairy prince would turn out to be a wonderful actor I met when I first came into the industry. He taught me so much about the world, about acting, about professionalism. He gave me so much and stayed by my side no matter what. This man is my partner, Tsuruga Ren. Thank you, Ren, for everything. Please know that you are my world, and always will be. You are the light in my life, the source of my joy, every single day. You have never ever stopped supporting me and caring for me, and you have stuck with me even through my worst. I know we both started off on the wrong foot, but I’m so glad we ended up together.”   
Kyoko smiled as Kuon’s eyes teared up as well.   
“Ren, you’re the reason I plough through everyday. Thank you for being with me, and all your support. Now a little after I got turned down from my audition and accepted into the LME Agency, I met my bestie Kanae Kotonami. Or as I like to call her, Mouko-san. Thank you, Mouko, for believing in me. Thank you for giving me some of the best advice I’ve ever received, and helping me through my hardest times. I’ll never forget the day we found each other. I’d like to thank Mr Sawamura, who helped me start my career, and Lory Takarada for letting me into the agency and giving me guidance. After that, so many people have supported me. Mr Yashiro, you were the best manager anyone could ask for. Maria-chan, I’m so glad I got to meet you. Mimori-chan, you may not like me a lot, but I really admire you. I can’t tell you how much I treasure these people,” Kyoko said. Now was time for the “bad part” of her speech--- or what Mr Yashiro had told her not to say.   
Kyoko let out a small snicker before starting.   
“Now, I’d like to tell you all a little story about the start of my career. So many people doubted me. I don’t like to name names, but I honestly only started acting out of revenge. I know, it sounds dishonourable and rude, but my intentions were not the least bit pure. I was poisoned with the idea of revenge towards my ex, who had led me on his entire life. Luckily, I turned around and realised the joy I got from acting.   
Did you know? I was once nearly pushed down a building, by someone who was in love with Cedric D Bennett, not naming names. She was so innocent that no one even suspected her, but she actually wished for me to die. Again, I’m alive only because of Erika, who was brave enough to interfere and save me from the brink of death. This girl who tried to push me down, she was intoxicated by the kind words everyone around her offered. She was spoiled, intoxicated, poisoned by her pursuits. Cedric D Bennett, if there’s anything I’ve learned from this, your fans are the craziest, willing to even push an innocent girl down the side of a building to her death, blindfolded and drugged, just because she lost a role. I thank you for providing me with that opportunity, Kimiko Morizumi. Oops, I guess I said her name. Forget that please. After all, she’s the cutest girl anyone could possibly know, and the most innocent, right? She couldn’t possibly push someone down the side of the building after drugging them and blindfolding them along with her manager, right? Of course not, now.” Kyoko put on a serious expression. “With such a cute appearance and such a toxic heart, I’m sure she’ll make it far into the industry. Thank you, Kimiko, for trying to kill me. You’ve shown me just how dangerous this industry can be.” Kyoko mockingly bowed. “Oh, and I nearly forgot. You also pushed Erika into an accident and got her so injured she was nearly killed, right? You have to forgive me, I was so easily fooled by your cute looks!” Kyoko grinned. This would ruin her career. Perfect.   
“Anyway, I’d also like to say this. Reino, thank you for trying to copy Sho’s music with your band. You’ve taught me to avoid creepy, disgusting beagles and the like. After all, you are one.” Kyoko glared at the camera, and the audience were all intimidated.   
“Now then, I’d really like to sincerely thank everyone once again.” Kyoko took a bow and left the stage. Kuon was waiting for her, shocked that she’d just ruined Kimiko’s career on Tv, along with Cedric’s reputation. Kyoko just grinned.


End file.
